<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taming the Feral Beast by starwolf626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519209">Taming the Feral Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf626/pseuds/starwolf626'>starwolf626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf626/pseuds/starwolf626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where do you think you're going?" Kung Lao paused before looking back, seeing Lord Fujin standing behind him with his arms crossed. "Especially so late at night. And during a storm."</p>
<p>"Uh... I just wanted to take a walk. Clear my head before the final battle."</p>
<p>The Wind God hummed. "Yes, thinking of a certain elemental warrior will certainly do that to you."</p>
<p>Kung Lao froze and opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. Fujin walked up to the monk, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I know why you're out here and I know what you're going to do." Fujin smiled softly, "Go on. Go find what you're looking for."</p>
<p>Kung Lao was silent before smiling a little, bowing quickly. "Thank you, Lord Fujin." He spoke before starting to walk away, leaving the Fire Garden.</p>
<p>He had left something behind. And he planned on getting it back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taming the Feral Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going back to the burning ruins of Neró's old temple was difficult. It made Kung Lao uneasy, especially after the battle that had just taken place there. He felt the heavy rain sting his still open wounds, the water washing away his blood. His hat kept his facial wounds dry for the most part. Kung Lao shivered a little from the rain as he walked past corpses and through the cold river waters that led through the temple. The first thing he had noticed coming into the battle scarred courtyard was the smell. It was surprisingly forestry.</p>
<p>It was like a bitter mix of blood, leaves, rock, and rain. He couldn't describe it. The next thing he noticed was the fact that he felt another presence there with him. And it made Kung Lao's heart leap into his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's him. It has to be.</em>
</p>
<p>The monk walked around the damaged temple, the ash from the fire beforehand and mud from the rain sticking to his boots. He shivered a little. There were a few places that still lit with weak fire. Embers were still glowing, though only weakly. Kung Lao sighed. <em>Why am I here? Why did I even think to come here? Fujin encouraged me to go but I don't understand why...</em></p>
<p>His answer was answered by a gruff yet familiar voice that made his heart start racing.</p>
<p>"Come to finish me off, eh?"</p>
<p>Kung Lao tensed and followed the source of the voice to see a shivering figure in the corner of the temple's courtyard, just under a small piece of roof that was protecting them from the rain.</p>
<p>"Tai Lung?"</p>
<p>Kung Lao heard a chuckle as he made it the river's edge, rain pouring onto the ashy ground.</p>
<p>"Aw, you were looking for me. And you said my name. Cute." Heat rushed to Lao's face.</p>
<p>"You're doing this again? Here?"</p>
<p>"Why'd you come back?" Tai Lung's voice grew soft.</p>
<p>The monk blinked when he stopped in front of Tai Lung. The other man had nothing to shield himself from the cold or the rain. No blankets, no jackets, nothing.</p>
<p>
  <em>At this rate, he'll freeze to death.</em>
</p>
<p>Kung Lao could see the cuts and bruises all over the man's body from the battle they had. They weren't hard to miss as icy blue eyes bored into his own. The monk's throat went dry.</p>
<p>"Uh..."</p>
<p>"Guess it's time for me to face death." Tai Lung closed his eyes, shivering as he hugged his drenched body. "And I just wanted some peace and quiet."</p>
<p>"I just wanted to talk to you." The words spilled out of Kung Lao's mouth before he could think. Tai Lung snorted.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. Go on, tell me how fucking horrible I am."</p>
<p>Any anger Kung Lao might've felt vanished as he gazed upon the broken man huddled in the corner. He sat down next to Tai Lung and hugged his knees to his chest.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p><em>What the hell are you doing, Lao?</em> He stayed silent.</p>
<p>"Why are you chasing me?" Tai Lung's voice hitched when his mouth let the words escape him.</p>
<p>Kung Lao looked over and saw the broken man break even more. He was still bleeding from the injury on his scalp. Anger and frustration, even sadness, were scrawled all over his face.</p>
<p>"Leaving you here to die feels wrong."</p>
<p>"But why are you chasing me? You're the hero. You've won. Isn't that enough? Can't you just leave me alone?" Kung Lao felt his breath hitch. He had heard Tai Lung say those words before.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Leave me alone! You're the hero, you've won! Isn't that enough?!"</em>
</p>
<p>The monk's chest started to ache. He wanted to reach out and touch the man before him, but he couldn't. <em>I don't even have a damn answer!</em></p>
<p>Kung Lao just sat there next to Tai Lung without saying a word. His anger had evaporated and was replaced with consuming sadness.</p>
<p>"I just want to help you. You feel lost, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Who the hell says that?" Tai Lung turned away from Lao. The answer was too quick.</p>
<p>"Why'd you do all of this? <br/>Attack us so brazenly? What was your plan?"</p>
<p>"I just did what Neró told me," Tai Lung growled. The response made Kung Lao roll his eyes unintentionally.</p>
<p>"Is that all you do? Keep your head down as Neró cracks a whip over your back and orders you around?"</p>
<p>No response. Kung Lao looked over to see Tai Lung staring at the darkened sky.</p>
<p>"I can understand why you feel like-"</p>
<p>"I have no choice, alright?" Tai Lung huffed, curling into himself. "I don't." Kung Lao nodded a little and leaned back against the stone wall.</p>
<p>"Your worldview is shattered. I get it."</p>
<p>Kung Lao stared up at the sky, watching as the rain poured down as the words came more easily. Something was telling him to just talk to Tai Lung and understand. Try as he might, he could not find any hatred within himself to dish out.</p>
<p>"It's happened to me too." Tai Lung finally looked over at the monk with a raised eyebrow. Kung Lao's heart stuttered and started to beat faster.</p>
<p>"What else can I do? I'm indebted to Neró." Tai Lung asked, "Besides, there's nothing left for me."</p>
<p>"I... I don't know. But it feels like a waste to serve under someone who just mistreats and abuses you." Lao hummed and stroked his chin. "All you have is anger and the command of a corrupted Elder God, who just uses you. Look where that got you."</p>
<p>"Why the hell do you care so much?" Tai Lung pressed his hands to his face and growled. "Why are you chasing me?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Kung Lao felt empty as Tai's words stabbed through him. <em>I'm losing him.</em></p>
<p>"But we've got plenty of time to talk. I don't really have any plans tonight." Kung Lao spoke as Tai Lung sighed. The elemental warrior moved his hands away from his face, just lifelessly setting them in his lap. His face was downcast, which surprised Kung Lao. <em>He looks so defeated.</em></p>
<p>"You want to know how hard my life's been ever since I was young?" He finally looked at the monk with a neutral face. Kung Lao felt his stomach twist up as he nodded. Tai Lung closed his eyes and sighed.</p>
<p>"Fine. It's been pretty fucking horrid."</p>
<p>Kung Lao winced. <em>All this anger and frustration... And now I can understand why. I just assumed Neró was to blame but now I wonder if it has something to do with a figure of his past. Catalyst, tales, and stories made him out to be a monster but he doesn't seem like one now. Could Catalyst have been lying?</em></p>
<p>"My mother was enslaved. Taken to this temple and put to work. Due to being an illegitimate offspring of my father, I wasn't given a proper name. Even though my mother gave me the name of my ancestor, I was still considered nameless. My mom was Neró's favorite for some years but when her health failed, she was relegated to the stables and so I had to work from a very young age to provide for us both. I received my nickname, Cerberus, from the fact that I was always tasked with taking care of Neró's three guard dogs. Crude, I know, but at least I wasn't given an embarrassing name. Mother always told me about my ancestor, the Grand Tai Lung. She said he was a great Roman hero who used nothing but his own hands as weapons. She said he was an elemental user, like me, and was well respected as he had single-handedly won many battles for Rome. He was a champion gladiator. She also spoke of her belief that the ancestor was healing from his wounds in Elysium so that he could return and free us from our suffering. When I was eleven, my mom had finally lost her mind. She came across Neró and confused him for the savior, the Grand Tai Lung, clinging onto him in joy. As that bastard was about to kill her, I realized at that moment my ancestor would never return and that only a normal person could save my mother. With no other option, I finally embraced my elemental abilities and fought him. Obviously, I was defeated but by the end, Neró realized my potential and decided to adopt me. He took me out of slavery, having taken interest in me. Because of this, Neró officially named me my birth name, after my ancestor. I guess he wanted to honor the Tai family. For the next two years, I feigned warming up to the Elder God while hiding my murderous intent for my real father, showing Neró proper respect. I even got along with Cetrion and Shinnok."</p>
<p>"What happened after that?"</p>
<p>"With my new family's help, I killed my father, my real father, in cold blood. His name was Tai Lucious..." Tai Lung's voice hitched and Lao could see he was trying not to cry.</p>
<p>"And you decided Neró was your savior." Tai Lung nodded a little in response to this.</p>
<p>"Very astute observation, little Lao."</p>
<p>"So you were lost, huh?" Kung Lao raised a bow and looked over to Tai Lung, who was only a few inches away. How had they gotten so close?</p>
<p>"I've done pretty messed up things, haven't I?" Tai Lung chuckled bitterly.</p>
<p>"Despite what the stories say, you're human, Tai Lung. Anyone else could've been in the same position. I could've been in the same position."</p>
<p>"But you weren't and now we're here."</p>
<p>"How did you think you were going to succeed allying with Kronika's kin? Enduring Neró's temper and abuse?" The monk crossed his arms and cocked his head.</p>
<p>"...I don't know." Tai Lung shook his head and shivered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did you just not care? Was this just self-destruction? Why would you do this?</em>
</p>
<p>Why was there such a stabbing pain in Kung Lao's chest?</p>
<p>"Any regrets?"</p>
<p>"Far too many."</p>
<p>Kung Lao bit his lip and looked down.</p>
<p>"Do you... Do you mind sharing?" <em>Oh, nice one. What next, are you going to ask him his favorite soup or song?</em></p>
<p>"Like I've got any other choice." Tai Lung sunk further into himself. The thunder above seemed to grow louder. He sighed.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have fought Neró. Never should have agreed to his offer. Never should've become a warrior. Never should've even looked into my bloodline. I should've just waited for a miracle. Waited for someone who was genuinely willing to save us." Tai Lung looked down. "Should have kicked the bucket when I had the chance, shouldn't have tried to hurt y-" Tai Lung stopped and Kung Lao felt his heart skip a few beats. <em>What was he going to say?</em></p>
<p>"W-What was that?" Lao edged closer, ever closer to Tai Lung. They were almost touching now.</p>
<p>"Nothing. It's nothing. Just," The scarred man closed his eyes. "Just leave it alone." His voice cracked and faltered.</p>
<p>The air within the temple seemed to grow even colder in the silence, and the rain just poured more and more. Kung Lao felt both centimeters and light-years apart from that strange broken man who was shivering beside him. In a bold move, he placed his hand on the man's arm.</p>
<p>"Did you... Not want to fight me?"</p>
<p>Tai Lung was silent as a few tears streamed down his face. Kung Lao felt a pit of despair well up in his stomach as his entire world fell apart in a darkened space. The monk wasn't sure what was real. If this was real. Was he just in bed, dreaming?</p>
<p>"I wasn't given a choice. I don't have a choice. I did what Neró ordered me to do. I did what I thought I had to do. You frightened me with your knowledge of my past and... It's like Fujin told me before, I retaliate when I feel threatened." Tai Lung didn't shrug off the hand but rather lean into the touch.</p>
<p>"So... We could've been..." <em>We didn't have to be enemies. Had I just reached out to his humanity, we could've been friends. Maybe in another timeline.</em></p>
<p>"Yeah." Tai Lung's voice was barely a whisper. "Almost." That whisper broke the monk's heart and sent something hot through his chest.</p>
<p>Taking his hat off, Kung Lao wrapped his arms all the way around Tai Lung and drew him close. The monk felt his chest explode and his face light up and everything in his mind was screaming at him not to do that, but something else made him.</p>
<p>Something he was afraid of.</p>
<p>Tai Lung's breath hitched, but he didn't make any moves for a few minutes. Then the man's facade and mask began to fall as he leaned into the hug. Something about that felt right.</p>
<p>Kung Lao smiled and closed his eyes as he felt strong arms wrap around him. All of the tension melted away in the arms of the man he thought was an enemy.</p>
<p>"Thank you." It was soft, so unlike what he was used to.</p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
<p>
  <em>I was right. The man I encountered before really wasn't a monster. Just a man in need of guidance.</em>
</p>
<p>"So... What are you going to do now?" Kung Lao decided to ask, resting his head against Tai Lung's broad shoulder. He felt the man shrug.</p>
<p>"I don't really know. There's really nothing I can do." Fluminox sighed. "I guess I should've known better. I should've accepted the fact I'm not the child of an Elder God, I'm the child of a slave. That's all I'll ever be."</p>
<p>"Don't say that, Tai Lung."</p>
<p>"But it's true, isn't it? I'm weak."</p>
<p>"No, you're not."</p>
<p>"Yes... I am."</p>
<p>"Tai Lung, I swear to the Elder Gods, if you keep that talk up, I'm going to kiss living daylights out of you."</p>
<p>Both of them froze. Kung Lao immediately looked down, blushing like crazy. He had meant to say 'kick'. Tai Lung remained silent, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Neither of them said anything after that. After a little while, Tai Lung let go and Kung Lao sighed, reluctantly doing the same. The silence continued for a little while longer before Tai Lung spoke.</p>
<p>"You still didn't say why you were here."</p>
<p>"It's complicated, I guess. I don't really get it myself." Kung Lao swallowed as his heart pounded in his chest.</p>
<p>"I want to hear it anyway."</p>
<p>"After I defeated you and your troops were taken down, I felt empty. I guess I was upset you'd give in to your demons, and it hurt." The monk bit his lip while he paused. "I've been thinking that you're lost now. I want to help you."</p>
<p>"I didn't want to get the others involved. Didn't want to hurt you." Kung Lao looked over and saw genuine regret and remorse in Tai Lung's eyes. "I don't deserve to be forgiven after everything."</p>
<p>"Why side with Neró and Kronika?"</p>
<p>"Had no choice. Kronika is Neró's mother and I'm technically her adopted grandson. I have to listen to them. Plus, I hate how Raiden's incompetence leads to his allies' deaths." Tai Lung shrugged. Kung Lao smiled.</p>
<p>"It is kind of unwise to listen to him at times, isn't it?" Tai Lung blinked and frowned at Kung Lao.</p>
<p>"What? You don't like Raiden? Thought you and Liu Kang loved him to death."</p>
<p>"I do. He's like a father to me. But I don't agree with a lot of things he's done. My faith in him is running thin."</p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p>"Do you regret what you did?" Kung Lao clasped his hands together and cocked his head at Tai Lung.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I regret it all. Hurting you especially." Tai Lung looked at the monk with something new and different in his eyes. "Weird how it takes almost freezing to death to think of the heavy stuff."</p>
<p>Kung Lao's face should've exploded by now; Why hadn't it done that yet? He felt hot enough to start sweating in the cold.</p>
<p>"Do you want to come back with me?" Kung Lao smiled and scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be thrown into a cell or banished to the Netherrealm, right?"</p>
<p>"I won't let that happen." Kung Lao felt a flame ignite in his heart at the thought. <em>I can show everyone he has the capacity for forgiveness! That there's good in his heart! Fujin can help me!</em></p>
<p>"You won't go very far with me. I'm broken beyond repair. You have no reason to trust me."</p>
<p>"I saw a trustworthy person open up to me just now. I saw someone who does have good in him. I saw someone who can be fixed. I saw someone who I know I can help." Kung Lao smiled. "You just have to let me."</p>
<p>"You've grown to be so naive, little Lao." Fluminox chuckled a little, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Maybe." The monk shrugged.</p>
<p>"Okay, fine. I'll come with you. I don't have any other options anyway."</p>
<p>"Great!" Kung Lao grinned. If he had a tail, it would be wagging. Tai Lung couldn't help but chuckle a little.</p>
<p>Kung Lao felt the chill of the rain start to creep up his spine. He shivered and curled into himself.</p>
<p>"I'm an elemental user and fire just so happens to be one of my special skills. Get over here. Come on, don't want you to die." Tai Lung lifted his arm and Lao moved next to him without a moment's hesitation.</p>
<p>Kung Lao sighed at the heat Tai Lung radiated. He wasn't kidding. He was really, really warm.</p>
<p>"Thanks." The monk smiled and tried to ignore the drumbeat in his chest.</p>
<p>"You're a damn good fighter, you know." Tai Lung patted Lao's shoulder as he spoke. "Takes a lot to take me down."</p>
<p>Kung Lao felt his face flush again. "Thanks. That really means a lot."</p>
<p>"You've beaten me... Twice now? Pretty good track record for someone called the second-best Shaolin."</p>
<p>"You don't have to word it like that!" Kung Lao flicked Tai's arm.</p>
<p>"Sorry that I'm impressed by your skill!" Tai Lung snorted and flicked the monk back. "Reminds me of when we first met..." He muttered quieter.</p>
<p>"Took me a while to remember you, eh?" Lao sighed and looked to the sky as a faint memory of a younger Tai Lung the age he was now popped up in his mind.</p>
<p>"You were pretty mad at me. More so than that Liu Kang guy."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't remember much but I do recall screaming at you until my throat hurt."</p>
<p>"Damned my soul and swore to slice my throat the same way I did the monks."</p>
<p>"Come on, I was young and I didn't know as well as I do now." Kung Lao chuckled. The heat was so nice. Tai Lung was just a huge furnace despite the cold steel of his breastplate.</p>
<p>"What happened after I left?" Tai Lung asked.</p>
<p>"The memory of you faded away and I sort of forgot about you. Liu Kang and Raiden took up most of my time." Lao shrugged, but the memory long forgotten came back to his mind. The confusion and anger. The longing under it.</p>
<p>"Was I just too young to understand?" Tai Lung's brows furrowed together as he stared intently at the temple floor. "The dangers of being under Neró, doing his bidding, and killing innocent people because of it?"</p>
<p>"You did what you thought was right."</p>
<p>"It was the biggest mistake of my life. Even if I saved my mother."</p>
<p>Kung Lao shrugged. "Maybe, but you aren't fit for the life of a slave."</p>
<p>"Just like you aren't fit for a monk's." Tai Lung snorted and cracked a small smile.</p>
<p>Kung Lao crossed his arms. "Yes, I am! I just want to honor my  ancestor's legacy more!"</p>
<p>Tai Lung rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright."</p>
<p>"Sucks I was too busy with trying to kill you instead of focusing on getting to know you." Lao frowned.</p>
<p>Tai Lung wrapped an arm around the monk's shoulder. "Let's make that time up, then."</p>
<p>"What if the others don't let you?" Kung Lao looked up at the sky, his allies at the Fire Garden surely waiting on him.</p>
<p>"Then we fight for each other." Tai Lung drew Kung Lao even closer to where he could rest his head on Tai Lung's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Okay." Kung Lao closed his eyes as he rested his head against Tai Lung's shoulder. <em>Lord Fujin has faith in me. In us. He will aid us in this struggle, won't he?</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, the past hit Kung Lao like a brick and he jolted. The surprise sent his adrenaline racing and so he clutched at the man next to him.</p>
<p>"Lao? Hey, what's wrong?" Tai Lung held Kung Lao with a soft grip and looked at him.</p>
<p>"My ancestor. Were you the one who killed the Great Kung Lao?" <em>A foolish question. It was Goro. Everyone knows that.</em></p>
<p>Tai Lung paused at the question. He remembered the story his mother told him. His ancestor was defeated in the first Mortal Kombat tournament by none other than... The Great Kung Lao. But he also remembered the fact that both he and Kung Lao were reincarnations of their ancestors.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, he shook his head. "No." He simply answered as he rubbed Kung Lao's back. "Your ancestor was victorious in that battle. Not mine."</p>
<p>A weight lifted off of Lao's chest. "Okay."</p>
<p>"Flashback?" Tai Lung moved his arm to wrap around Kung Lao's shoulders and drag him close. The monk leaned his head on Tai's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Just memories. Memories that belong to my ancestor. Memories of you. Well, not exactly you. Your ancestor."</p>
<p>"The fight between them is a little a fuzzy but I assure you that it was your ancestor who won."</p>
<p>Kung Lao smiled. Tai Lung looked at him with a strange expression that made the monk's chest heat up and his ears start to burn.</p>
<p>"Hey, can I say something? It's going to be be a little weird." Tai Lung chuckled a little and looked away.</p>
<p>"This situation is weird enough. Bring it on."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you found me and didn't want to finish me. I appreciate that."</p>
<p>"Killing you is stupid. Too much history to just do that." Lao laughed and grabbed one of Tai Lung's hands.</p>
<p>"There's one last thing I have to." Tai Lung's face wasn't far from Kung Lao's now. The monk swallowed while butterflies flew in his stomach.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>Next thing Kung Lao knew, their lips crashed into each other's.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beat me to it. Sly bastard.</em>
</p>
<p>Lao wrapped his arms around Tai Lung's neck and drew him in before he could back off. He felt the other man smiling and he smiled back. He couldn't help but mentally chuckle at the fact that he was here because of Fujin's encouragement.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks, Fujin. You... You probably knew before I did? This makes so much sense now.</em>
</p>
<p>Tai Lung was so warm. Lao felt his whole body practically burning up as he kissed the other man.</p>
<p>
  <em>By the Elder Gods, I'm so stupid. I needed this, needed him. Had I known this would happen, I would've done this sooner.</em>
</p>
<p>Tai Lung broke the kiss off as he started panting. "I've wanted to do that for quite a while."</p>
<p>Kung Lao felt he smile grow even bigger. <em>Damn you and your handsome face, Tai Lung.</em></p>
<p>"Can we do that again?"</p>
<p>Tai Lung chuckled at the monk's eagerness. "Come here." He drew Lao back and started kissing him again with such tenderness that the monk swore he could've melted on the spot.</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything makes so much sense now.</em>
</p>
<p>Kung Lao broke off and hugged Tai Lung, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around the larger man. "How long?"</p>
<p>"Started out when we met in the Dragon Grotto. I remembered you and saw you had grown up to become quite a looker. What about you?"</p>
<p>Kung Lao hummed. "I don't know. I didn't really get it until Fujin knocked some sense into me." He laughed. "You're a great kisser, by the way."</p>
<p>Tai Lung snorted. "Dork."</p>
<p>"So... Are we... You know..."</p>
<p>"Together?" Tai Lung squeezed Kung Lao even closer. "What do you want? It's kind of quick after all."</p>
<p>Kung Lao hummed. <em>He's right, this did just kind of happen. But maybe this should've been resolved a long time ago. This feels right, even if Raiden and Liu Kang will murder me.</em></p>
<p>"Let's do it. You and me."</p>
<p>Tai Lung chuckled and kissed Kung Lao again. <em>Oh, this isn't going to get old.</em></p>
<p>Bliss. It was pure bliss and happiness and it was letting go of fear. Almost like perfection.</p>
<p>"To think I was worried about you killing me when you arrived." Tai Lung nuzzled Kung Lao as the monk sighed.</p>
<p>"Oh, I almost forgot. The others are probably wondering where I am." Lao hummed. "The rain looks like it's dying down."</p>
<p>Tai Lung raised an eyebrow. "Your friends do know what you were planning on doing, right?"</p>
<p>"Well, only one of them knows." Lao sighed as heat rushed to his ears. <em>Please, Elder Gods, don't forsake me the misfortune of Fujin witnessing everything.</em></p>
<p>"Ah, alright."</p>
<p>"The storm's not that bad. We can go now, though it'll be quite a walk to the Fire Garden." Kung Lao didn't make a move to get up.</p>
<p>"You don't want to leave either, huh?" Tai Lung chuckled and hugged the monk.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but we're going to freeze." Lao sighed. He stood up and reached down towards Tai Lung.</p>
<p>Tai Lung took his hand and stood up next to Kung Lao. The monk swallowed as he looked up at the elemental user, who was more than just a few inches taller than him. Tai Lung was a freaking giant. His breastplate was intact other than a few scratches. His clothing didn't look bad either.</p>
<p>Kung Lao's brain shut down as he stared. "Wow, you're uh... Big. Nice physique... Muscles... Uh..."</p>
<p>Tai Lung chuckled. "You're so cute, little Lao."</p>
<p>Kung Lao blushed before leaning up to kiss the man. Tai Lung smiled and leaned down to kiss him while he set a hand on the small of Lao's back. Sparks flew through his body as he stood there with the elemental user.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perfect.</em>
</p>
<p>Kung Lao wrapped his arms around Tai Lung's torso and buried his face in the crook of his neck when they stopped.</p>
<p>"We have to go."</p>
<p>Tai Lung sighed. "I know." He kissed Lao one last time before letting him go. Kung Lao picked his hat up off the ground, which he had forgotten he took off, with a burning chest and a dreamy smile on his face.</p>
<p>The two started walking to the entrance of the temple. Kung Lao ignored the stinging pain the rain brought to his wounds.</p>
<p>Had the thunder gotten louder? Kung Lao couldn't tell. He hadn't been paying attention. Which is most likely why he didn't notice a certain Wind God's arrival.</p>
<p>"You two don't plan on walking all the way to the Fire Garden, do you?" Both men jumped a little from the raspy yet calm voice of Lord Fujin, the God levitating to the ground with a hand on the handle of his Kusanagi.</p>
<p>Kung Lao fumbled a little before quickly bowing. "Lord Fujin." Tai Lung hesitated a little before mimicking the monk, bowing as well.</p>
<p>Fujin chuckled as he approached the two, his cape flowing in the wind. "Please. I may be a God but you do not have to bow."</p>
<p>Kung Lao cleared his throat before straightening his posture. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Fujin shrugged a little before answering. "You hadn't come back for a quite some time. I was worried something had happened. But, by the looks of it, it seems you two are getting along quite well."</p>
<p>Kung Lao chuckled a little, rubbing his arm. "And so now I assume you're here to assist us back."</p>
<p>Fujin nodded with a small chuckle and a friendly smile. "You assume correct, Kung Lao."</p>
<p>"Okay then."</p>
<p>Tai Lung was silent before speaking. "I'm new to all of this so... How are we supposed to get there? Especially in the rain."</p>
<p>"You're an elemental user, Tai Lung. Your abilities include that of the Element of Air, yes?"</p>
<p>Tai Lung shifted a little before shrugging. "Never actually flown before."</p>
<p>Fujin nodded. "The others await us at the Fire Garden. I'm thankful we're on the same side."</p>
<p>Tai Lung stayed glued to Kung Lao's side. "I hope that'll apply to me too," He murmured.</p>
<p>Kung Lao felt the brim of his hat. "It'll take some convincing, but we can do it." He turned and looked at Tai Lung.</p>
<p>Tai Lung smiled as he looked at Kung Lao and Fujin. "Thanks, Fujin." He sighed. "Thanks, Kung Lao."</p>
<p>Fujin chuckled. "We're just glad you finally decided to let us help you."</p>
<p>Tai Lung was silent before he leaned forward and kissed his now significant other. Kung Lao closed his eyes and held Tai Lung's hand as that amazing and weightless feeling came back.</p>
<p>
  <em>No one is taking him away from me. I won't let anyone stop this. Not Neró, not Raiden, not Liu Kang... No one. Especially not Neró.</em>
</p>
<p>Fujin coughed a little to get the two men's attention, making them both blush from embarrassment. The Wind God chuckled.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Fujin asked, his white eyes looking over the two men as a soft smile grazed his lips.</p>
<p>Kung Lao felt Tai Lung's hand on his shoulder. "Yeah."</p>
<p>Fujin took ahold of them both, teleporting to the Fire Garden where everyone else were waiting. Kronika and Neró's demise called for them. So did the truth. So did finality.</p>
<p>
  <em>I found what I was looking for. Thank you, Lord Fujin.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Thank you, Tai Lung</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>